A Dare From Kevin
by DoubleDeeGalore
Summary: What would happen if Kevin took one of his dare a bit too far...? This fanfic contains YAOI so if you don't like than don't read! There will be more romantic chapters later on but the first isn't. This is rated M for smut and hints of violence. The pairing is EddXEddy. :3 Enjoyz.
1. Chapter 1

Double Dee was doing what he usually did when he was in his room- tidying it up. He was just about done, too, when the knock to his door alerted him to another's presence. He straightened his back and fixed his hat before he completely turned towards the door.

Just as he opened his mouth to say that it was alright to enter, a very distressed Eddy slammed the door open and looked around Double Dee's room. For a moment, Double Dee just studied the other silently. Eddy's hair was slightly misshapen and he had a black eye with a few bruises on his cheeks. His shirt had a few tears in it and it was clear to Double Dee that Eddy had gotten into a fight with someone.

"Is something wrong?" Double Dee asked his friend gently; clearly unnerved by his friend's unusual anxiety.

Eddy seemed to finally notice Double Dee standing there and Double Dee saw the beads of sweat on the other's face.

"Is Ed here?" He demanded, eyes still darting around the room.

"Um... no...?" Double Dee said, beginning to grow increasingly nervous and worried about his friend.

Had Eddy done something to Ed to anger him? And was he trying to avoid him? Was Ed the reason why Eddy was all beaten up? Double Dee began to fret about their friendship until he saw that Eddy was about to speak again.

"Good. I gotta talk to you then." Eddy sighed.

Double Dee opened his mouth to correct his friend but slammed it shut to get a better look at his friend. Eddy's face looked troubled, now, and it made Double Dee nervous. Oh no, he had done something to make Ed mad! And now he had come to Double Dee to have him fix it!

"I, um, well, Kevin and I sorta got into a fight." Edd remained tense as he listened although he wasn't as worried now, "And he dared me to um," Eddy's face was starting to become a crimson red, "To... have sex with you." Eddy gulped; finishing almost too quickly.

A... dare? Double Dee blushed and shuffled awkwardly on his feet. This wasn't the first time that Kevin had put Eddy into an awkward position with a dare. Not only that... but Double Dee had a bit of a crush on the hot headed friend of his.

Double Dee gulped and leaned forward to set his hand on the other's shoulder. His eyes met Eddy's distressed one's and he felt a bit light-headed. He wouldn't say no to his friend in having sex but only if the other _wanted _it. Perhaps, he'd be able to talk Kevin out of this silly little dare. But he doubted the jock would listen to him.

"D-Don't worry, Eddy. Um... what exactly will happen if you don't do the dare?" Double Dee asked, remaining calm so that his friend wouldn't begin panicking. In all honesty, Edd didn't really know if he felt comfortable _letting _his friend fuck him... even with the feelings he had for the other.

Eddy looked away and then looked back at Double Dee. His mouth opened and Double Dee patiently awaited his friend's reply... even though he felt slightly uneasy to the answer.

* * *

**That there is the end of chapter one. It's a bit short but I swear I'll do better next time. I was just running a bit low on time and I wanted to end with a bit of a cliff hanger. Hopefully, there will be some smut and romance in the next chapter3333. **


	2. Chapter 2

Eddy could feel his friend's eyes on him. It felt odd that Double Dee was taking all this so well. Usually, he would be freaking out over something like this. He wondered, although very briefly, if his friend was working together with Kevin. But he shook those thoughts away as soon as he saw the look on his friend's face. Besides, he, Double Dee and Ed had been through _everything _together. Would Double Dee really try to ruin their friendship?

"Um... Eddy?" Double Dee's gentle voice said, breaking into his thoughts.

He met the other's gaze and the last ounce of his doubt ebbed away. Double Dee wasn't going to betray him. It didn't even seem like Double Dee even knew how Eddy felt about him.

"Eddy?" Double Dee repeated, the worried look returning.

_Ok, that's it. I gotta reply to him now... or else he's going to have a __**panic **__attack. _He thought. Although, he had to admit that the look of worry on his friend's face was rather cute.

"Kevin said that, if I didn't have sex with you, that he and some of his friends were gonna... gonna... jump you. Possibly even hurt you." Eddy said. _More like rape you. _He added silently, still a bit angry with Kevin and just jumping to a conclusion like he usually did.

Double Dee rose his brow and giggled despite the moment. It made Eddy both surprised and angry. How could his friend laugh at a time like this?! He glared rather hotly at his friend and nudged him in the shoulder.

"I'm being serious. It's what he said." Eddy snapped, still a bit fearful for Edd.

"Oh Eddy... You really think Kevin's that stupid? It's quite obvious that his adrenaline rush and anger kept him from thinking straight." Double Dee pointed out calmly.

Eddy fell silent at that since he realized that his friend was probably right. Then why did he feel disappointed...? Did he... Did he actually _want _to have it with his friend?

_No way! That's insane. _Eddy thought as he watched his friend return to his labeling.

Eddy frowned and leaned against the wall, trying to keep all those odd thoughts out of his mind and tried to focus on other things. Like... how he no longer scammed people and which gave him more time to actually _enjoy _his time with Ed and Double Dee. Rather than trying to hide how insecure he was.

"Do you mind if I stay for a little while longer?" Eddy asked.

Double Dee glanced at him over his shoulder and nodded a little bit.

"I have chores to do... but yeah. I suppose you could stay. But what about Ed? Surely he'd like some companionship as well." Edd said, his face now looking unsure.

"I spoke with him this morning. He said that he had to babysit Sarah and Jimmy." Eddy replied, sounding a bit irritated. He had kind of wanted all three of them to hang out together. But, oh well, it was fun with just him and Double Dee.

Suddenly, a very dirty idea popped into Eddy's mind and he shook his head to clear it. He didn't know how Double Dee felt about him and he felt that it was wrong to try to do something with his friend if he didn't know how the other felt.

_Maybe we could do something fun together. _Eddy thought with a smile.

"Hey, um, Double Dee. Do you want me to um... help you?" Eddy asked with a blush forming on his face.

Eddy saw Double Dee bend over to pick something up and marveled at the sight of his friend's butt. It took him a moment to realize were he was looking and he stopped abruptly, looking away before his friend noticed. What was he thinking!?

Double Dee looked up at his friend and smiled that cute little smile of his. Eddy's blue eyes met Edd's green ones and he gulped before looking away. _So pretty..._

"That would be very kind of you, Eddy." Double Dee hummed softly.

Eddy nodded and then looked around the house for one of Double Dee's parents' infamous sticky notes. It didn't take him long to find one and he grimaced at what it read, "_Double Dee, please wash the dishes and put them away._" ~Mom.

_That can't be healthy for the kid. Shouldn't his parents be home a bit more often? _Eddy wondered, feeling bad for his friend. He'd never really noticed it until now. And, to think, he'd used them as a joke on Double Dee before.

Eddy bit his lip. _Whelp... time to get to work. _

* * *

**Reviews please? [Try to keep it friendly. I don't mind if you point out some grammar mistakes and such but...] :3 Also, please do check out my Tumblr as well. **


End file.
